


Because You're Mine

by WaxRhapsodic



Series: Romantic Misunderstandings [5]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Getting Together, Hobbits, Hobbits in Erebor, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-20 03:24:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17614505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaxRhapsodic/pseuds/WaxRhapsodic
Summary: Thorin has a problem. Rather he is the problem if you ask his siblings, fortunately they have a plan to get everyone to their happily ever after!





	1. Chapter 1

“You must marry, Thorin. If none of the dams have caught your eye after all this time then choose one to marry who doesn’t vex you overmuch.” Frerin grinned, eyes sparkling playfully.

“And what of you, Brother? Do you have a dam in mind willing to bind herself to you?” he asked tersely, surprised when instead of rolling his eyes or mocking him, Frerin glanced away almost shyly and cleared his throat, “Actually…”

“What?! Both of you? _Seriously?_ ” he groaned, slouching in his seat and pressing his hand to his face to avoid having to look at his traitorous- _apparently in love_ \- younger brother.

“You know, most dwarrow in your position would be happy not to have to force us into arranged marriages of your choosing,” Frerin said almost apologetically. Almost being the key word.

“Who?” he sighed, tilting hid head back and closing his eyes in defeat as Frerin began to expound the virtues of a noble Dam called Emmy from the Iron Hills. Who he’d been corresponding with for the past two years. Who he’d met on a diplomatic trip to said Iron Hills where he’d spent nearly a year with their cousins at Thorin’s request. “Hoist with my own petard,” he sighed wearily.

Frerin kept talking, either not having noticed Thorin’s existential crisis or more likely not caring about it since it stood in the way of wedding his beloved Emmy.

“So, how about it?” he finally asked, sounding bright and eager to get on with whatever scheme he’d hatched.

“How about what?” Thorin asked warily as he tuned back in to the conversation.

Frerin shot him an irritated glare. “A tournament! At the end of it you pick a bride! We don’t announce _that_ of course but that’s what will happen! You know all the noble dams and the merchants as well; this could help you narrow it down!”

It wasn’t the worst idea he’d ever heard. Hell a tournament and festival might even be fun. He sighed, “Alright. When would this festival be held?” he thought ahead to Durin’s day a few months out as they were only now on the cusp of spring. They held the usual festival then anyway-“

“Spring solstice!” Frerin cut into his thoughts brightly. “So Emmy can be here to see me wipe the floor with you lot in the tourney!”

“What?! But that’s in three weeks!” Thorin gaped at him. “Even if you sent a raven today she wouldn’t have time to pack and plan the trip and arrive in time!”

“Oh I sent the invite months ago,” He said airily. “I was sure you’d have picked a bride by now-or one would have picked you,” he winked. “So I figured I could propose and she could stay until it was time for us to wed, give her a chance to get used to the city she’ll be calling home. Not that we won’t visit her kin in the Iron Hills. I do love it there, you know. She even wrote her cousins who were only too happy to have her stay with them until we can come to a **formal understanding**.” he concluded with a sharp look that had Thorin biting his tongue to hold back his frustration.

He stood quickly and nodded his head. “Alright to a tournament. Alright to three weeks. Have Dis set it up.”

Frerin looked mildly uncomfortable. “She’s already doing it isn’t she?” Thorin asked flatly.

“You know how in love she is with Rili!”

Thorin held up a hand to save himself another rambling lecture. “I know. I know. It’s fine. It will give our people something to look forward to after the long cold. I’m heading to the Valley.”

“Bryony is in her chambers today meeting with the games master,” Frerin said helpfully, knowing that Thorin was only truly friends with one Hobbit in spite of the thousands that dwelled in the river valley below the mountain.

“What? Why?”

Frerin shrugged, only half attentive anymore as he adjusted one of his bright blonde braids in the mirror. “It was Bry’s idea to hold it on the Solstice; you know it’s holy to the Hobbits. Besides, there’s talk of adding a magic section to the tournament. Need hobbits for that or the elves will win. ”

Thorin grimaced at the thought of an elf winning a Dwarrow tournament. “Thank you, I’ll head over now.”

“Right, hey! Ask if she can read your future. Tell you who your future wife will be!”

“That’s not how it works,” he grumbled irritably.

“Oh so you’ve asked her before? Great! Dis will be happy to know you’re being proactive!” he smiled brightly. “It’s a big month for you, huh? The first solstice of the rest of your life!”

Thorin swallowed thickly and headed out the door, eager to seek the advice of his court sorceress.

~~

“I still think it’s silly that you have to marry before your younger siblings do! It’s so odd!” Bryony called from behind the silk screen where she was getting changed for the formal dinner that evening.

Thorin agreed wholeheartedly but knew that throwing out the ancient law would only lead to more trouble in the long run. “Yes I know.”

“But you knew this day was coming. It’s been nearly two years since Dis and Rili began courting.” She stepped out from behind the screen piling her bright red curls atop her head in a messy bun as she walked to her vanity. “Have you really not narrowed it down? Come Thorin, it’s not like you to be indecisive.” She looked at him sharply in the mirror. Her emerald eyes reflecting the firelight.

He averted his gaze and firmly reminded himself that she couldn’t read his mind. If she could she wouldn’t be asking who he wanted to marry.

“I’ve just never fallen for any of the Dams I’ve met.” True. “There are some that aren’t so objectionable but…”

Bryony laughed and rolled her eyes, lips pressed together around a mouthful of hairpins. She took them between her teeth to speak. “You don’t want a wife you can tolerate, Thorin. At least choose someone you’re fond of. Who you may come to love in time.” she said softly.

“Who do you suggest? You know everyone I know.” He replied sullenly, startled to see her refuse to meet his gaze in the mirror.

“I don’t know.” She finished pinning her hair and smoothed her hands down her skirt. “How about Garnett? You get along well.”

He didn’t even bother hiding his frown at the suggestion. She laughed again, seeming relieved and stood to give a small twirl. “What do you think?”

She looked as gorgeous as ever with her shapely figure encased in a pale yellow evening gown, hobbit colors with a dwarrow style. She walked the line between the fashions and customs of their people with an ease he envied. Her fiery hair was done up in an elaborate twist that left her slender neck exposed but for a few escaping curls. Her pert, upturned nose crinkled in irritation when he didn’t answer for long moments.

He opened his mouth to give her an appropriate compliment when, “Have you got more freckles than before?” fell out.

She pressed her lips together in irritation. “ _Go._ I’ll see you at dinner.”

“Let me come to your door and walk you down.” He said apologetically. “You know I find your freckles fetching.”

She quirked her full lips to one side and eyed him balefully. “Really? You don’t mistake them for an infection that not even magic can cure?” she asked acerbically.

He groaned, yet again regretting his brash words they day they met nearly seven years earlier. “Will you ever forgive me for that? I’d simply never seen anyone with so many freckles. I do find them quite charming!” and he truly did love the swirling constellations that danced across her pale cheeks and up her jaw. The sight of them warmed him like drops of pure sunlight in the dead of winter.

“Forgive, yes. _Forget_ on the other hand.” She said playfully before sighing and giving him a playful shove towards the hidden door between their chambers. “Alright, go around and meet me at my door. And be a perfect gentlehobbit or I’ll give you freckles for a week!”

He bowed to her and kissed her inner wrist daringly, enjoying the pale plush that crept up her smiling cheeks. “A perfect gentlehobbit I shall be, though I do hope I’m allowed to wear shoes to supper?” he asked lightly, knowing she’d used the term by mistake.

Indeed she blushed a deeper shade of red and quickly apologized. “I would never ask you to be a Hobbit, Thorin. You must know I prefer dwarrow.”

A stunned silence fell between them as her words registered. He straightened to look down at her in shock even as she stuttered an explanation. “I mean I live and work in the mountain don’t I? When I could just as easily live in the valley with my kin full time! I-” her tongue darted out to wet her lips, distracting him for a moment. “You know they call me a dwarrow lover and say I wish were a dam,” she concluded nervously. Eyes searching his face for some sort of reaction.

“And why would you wish that?” he asked, more to keep the awkward silence from returning than anything else, still in shock from her words. _You must know I prefer dwarrow._

Her face fell slightly before smoothing out into what he thought of as her ‘court smile’ “Why indeed?” she asked in an almost brittle tone. “Go. I’ll see you at the door,” she said softly, dropping her gaze to the center of his chest.

With nothing left to say and his mind still spinning, he went. But throughout the meal her words and expressions kept running through his mind. _Why indeed._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bryony have some important conversations...just not with each other.

Thorin tossed and turned all night, mind filled with possibilities for the future. Based on what she’d said Bryony might not be opposed to marrying a dwarf. It was a revelation.  If that was the case, why not him?

Obviously it wasn’t the best time to come to this realization, what with him being on a countdown to getting engaged. But it wasn’t the worst time either. He’d have felt a fool if she’d married some other dwarf years down the line while he pinned away in a marriage of convenience.

He had a chance, slim as it may be, and he wasn’t going to waste it. He rose bright and early to see to his usual hour of training before beginning his kingly duties for the day. He had a lass to woo.

~~

“What do you mean pairs? How would that even work?” He frowned at Frerin after their final spar.

“It was Dis’ idea,” he shrugged and nodded towards their sister who was wrapping up her own training for the day as she and Rili practiced throwing axes at swinging targets. It was a wonder they hadn’t killed anyone with how distracted they were in each others’ presence he thought unkindly. “You’ll have to ask her.”

“I have no desire to hear her opine about the wonders of her beloved just yet,” he retorted holding up a hand to cut off Frerin’s defense of their sister. “I have a lunch meeting with her anyway, we’ll talk then. Just give me a heads up on my own tournament!”

“Oh alright,” Frerin said begrudgingly. “She and the games master have set up a series of trials. Some for magic and some for traditional fighting. It will be combining the two tourney styles into one.”

“How will that work? Very few dwarrow and men know magic. And few hobbits are warriors. This will stack the odds in the elves’ favor.” He frowned.

“Ah, that’s why we’re allowing mixed teams!” he beamed. “Dis’ idea again, she’s brilliant isn’t she? You can choose a magic user as your partner. Or go with a fellow warrior and hope your magic combined is strong enough to win the round.” Frerin paused to splash water on his face. “I do want to win you know, might ask Bry to partner with me. You don’t think it would send Emmy the wrong message do you?” he asked with a worried frown. “Bry is passing lovely.”

Thorin was taken aback. “If Bryony is partnering with anyone it’s me! She’s _my_ sorceress!”

“She’s the court sorceress!” Frerin shot back cheekily.

“I _am_ the court!”

“I mean _technically,_ ” he began teasingly until Thorin’s glower deepened and Frerin cut himself off with an apologetic smile. “Fine then, but you’d better ask her soon. She’s the most powerful sorceress in the kingdom, and you know she’s partial to Gimli.”

Most powerful sorceress in the three kingdoms Thorin thought loyally. “Gimli is partial to Bryony,” he corrected absently thinking of his fiery haired younger cousin.

“And she adores him in return. I’m just giving you fair warning, brother.”

“I’ll speak to her as soon as we’re done here. After all, who else would I pair with but my court sorceress?”

Frerin gave him an inscrutable look before his face shifted into a mischievous grin. “Thranduil? Show off peace between our kingdoms.”

Turns out he had the energy for one more bout after all.

~~

Bryony was cursing herself for a thrice damned fool. She may as well have fallen to Thorin’s feet and professed her undying love for him then and there. She sighed and pushed an unruly curl out of her face impatiently.

At least she had the tournament to plan to take her mind off humiliating herself. Of course she was planning the tournament that Thorin would use to meet his future wife... She pressed a hand to her face, willing herself not to cry.

The phrase _Love Hurts_ had never made more sense to her. “Milady?” she looked up to see her maid, a lovely young dam with gray eyes and black hair standing at the doorway of her solar.

“Yes, Gemma?”

“You have a guest,” she smiled. Bryony smiled back, happy that her small staff was now relaxed enough around her to show true emotion. The formal stiffness of the dwarrow court was a nightmare for a hobbit like herself.

“Please show them in, she said smoothly, happy to see Gimli step into the room a few moments later.

The young dwarrow had immediately befriended her at her court introduction saying he’d only ever seen his father with the shade of hair the three of them shared.

At his coming of age celebration five years prior she’d let him drunkenly braid her hair down around her face to give the impression of a rather glorious beard. Since then he’d fondly called her his hobbit-sister and often came to her for advice about things he didn’t feel comfortable bringing up with his kin.

Usually emotional, though he did have some small affinity for certain types of magic. To put it plainly he was her second favorite dwarf.

“Gimli, to what do I owe this visit? I thought surely you and your friends would be sparring to choose battle mates for the upcoming tournament,” she said brightly.

“Aye, they are though we already know who fights best with whom from training together,” he said stiffly.

“I’m sure you do,” she smiled fondly at the young dwarf. “So? Do you and your partner want to practice some spells before the tourney? I’m happy to help.”

Gimli ducked his head in what she’d come to know as a blush. The lucky fellow didn’t turn beet red at the first sign of embarrassment like she did. “What’s wrong?” she prodded gently when he stayed silent for a long moment.

“Prince Legolas has requested to be my partner in the tournament and I have accepted his suit.” He said quickly. “We’ve sparred and we work well together. I could see us winning the tournament.”

Bryony bit her cheek to hide a smile, forcing herself not to ask if they partnered only in training or if there wasn’t something more going on.

“That’s a grand idea. Lady Dis wants there to be mixed pairings in this tournament. An elf and a dwarf from noble houses will make for a good show.”

Gimli relaxed with a small smile. “Good. I wanted your opinion on it before we signed the public registers. Don’t want to start any trouble when we can avoid it.” He said cagily.

This time she let herself smile, now certain the two of them were testing the waters of publicly announcing another type of relationship.

Of course Gimli’s older sister was years married and living in the Blue Mountains so they could take all the time they needed she thought bitterly.

“Have you thought of who you will pair with? Unless you’re one of the judges?” Gimli’s voice cut into her rather jealous thoughts.

“I’m not a judge. Lady Dis was _very_ clear on that for some reason. I’m honestly not sure I’ll participate. I suppose it depends on if I’m asked or not,” she said with a small shrug.

Gimli laughed aloud at that, “Oh I’m sure you’ll be asked and soon.”

She wondered what he meant by that but he refused to answer and took more than a small amount of amusement at her confusion.

Well, she thought testily, if a capable warrior _did_ ask her to partner, she’d be sure to make Gimli regret his teasing when she beat him in the tourney.

She stifled a sigh at the thought of the one warrior she’d love to partner with in the tourney and in life. “There you go being maudlin again,” she chided herself quietly. Time to get back to work.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently there will be some minor Gimli/Legolas in this fic! That was not my intention but it totally happened! What did you think? Anything in particular you want to see? I'm planning to get pretty fluffy/romantic after this so let me know of any good tropes you'd like to see! Thanks for reading! Comments are love!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and let me know what you think! This is also an all call for any more romantic misunderstandings you can think of for these two! I'd love to expand the series! Please leave them in the comments if you can think of any! Thanks so much! xoxo!


End file.
